leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Diana/rozwój
Rozwój Zwiastun right|190px Nie wszystkie nocne istoty czają się w cieniach. Istnieją takie, które wolą stawić wrogom czoła w otwartym boju, aby ci nie doczekali już świtu. Samotna Diana, odrzucona przez ludzi słońca, zaczęła czerpać siłę z zimnego blasku srebrnego globu. Natchniona mocą księżyca bohaterka rzuca się w wir walki, z wściekłością rozdając ciosy swym księżycowym ostrzem. Jeżeli potęga mroku wzbudza w tobie respekt, ale nie należysz do tych, którzy wolą kryć się wśród cieni, wyrusz w bój wraz z księżycową wojowniczką i nie ustępuj w pogoni za zemstą na słonecznych istotach.Zwiastun bohatera – Diana, Pogarda Księżyca Tworzenie bohatera Inspiracją dla artystycznej wizji bohatera mogą być np.: mechaniki gry, osobowości innych bohaterów albo spacery w głuszy. Czasem inspiracją dla nowych bohaterów stają się inne postacie i tak właśnie było w przypadku Diany, Pogardy Księżyca. Choć jej motywy artystyczne wyraźnie nawiązują do księżyca, to szkice postaci powstawały również pod wpływem jej relacji z , a cechy charakteru wywodzą się z jej przemiany. Graficy, animatorzy, reżyserzy dźwięku i projektanci wyobrażali sobie Dianę dużo wcześniej, niż stała się bohaterką, którą teraz możemy podziwiać. Kilku z nich zebrało się, żeby przedyskutować pochodzenie Diany oraz jej ewolucję na płaszczyźnie grafiki, fabuły i dźwięku.Tworzenie Diany: szkice, fabuła i dźwięk *Iain „''Harrow''” Hendry (młodszy projektant kreatywny) *Kienan „Knockmaw” Lafferty (młodszy grafik 2D) *Alex „''CaptainLx''” Lehmann (starszy animator) *Mike „''IronStylus''” Maurino (starszy grafik koncepcyjny) *Oscar „shadowMacuahuitl” Monteon (grafik postaci) *Adam „''BelligerentSwan”'' Swanson (młodszy reżyser dźwięku) *Christina „NinjaChewyKun” Wun (grafik VFX) right|180px Jak wyglądały narodziny Diany? IronStylus: Chcieliśmy zaprojektować bohatera, który kontrastowałby z Leoną, ale nie mogliśmy do końca uchwycić, jak powinno wyglądać to przeciwieństwo. Wypróbowaliśmy różne warianty, lecz nie byliśmy w stanie uciec od postaci, która wyglądała jak albo laska w pancerzu. Na ten etap jej tworzenia poświęciliśmy około roku. Pewnego dnia trafiłem na jakieś anime, w którym pojawiła się postać idealnie nadająca się na wzór naszej bohaterki: dalekowschodnie rysy, smukła sylwetka i superciężki pancerz. To popularny motyw na Wschodzie i zarazem coś, czego brakowało naszej grze. Miała być zawzięta i nie okazywać emocji. Od samego początku wiedzieliśmy, kim ma być, i to dało nam możliwość skupienia się na aspektach takich jak radość z tworzenia i przekładania postaci na różne języki sztuki. W jaki sposób przeszłość oraz stosunki pomiędzy Diany, Leoną i Solari ukształtowały jej szkice? IronStylus: Wydaje mi się, że z czasem zaczęliśmy dokładać do bohaterów coraz więcej, żeby nadać im charakter. Zwiastun i szkice graficzne ukazały dwie części jej przeszłości i tła historycznego. Stworzyliśmy dwustronicowy komiks o jej powstaniu i skutkach pojawienia się. Do opowiedzenia jej historii wykorzystaliśmy cały możliwy arsenał. Jest połączona z inną postacią, ale też niezależna. Gdyby miał powstać film o dowolnych dwóch postaciach, to byłyby to Leona i Diana. Ideologicznie znajdują się na przeciwległych biegunach. Leona i Diana to śmiertelni wrogowie. Właśnie ze względu na ich przeciwstawność w Dianie jest tak dużo z Leony. Oczywiście można dostrzec między nimi podobieństwa, ale Diana jest postacią samodzielną. Obie są skromne, ukryte pod ubraniem, ale zarazem kuszą i nęcą, choć na różne sposoby. Diana, mimo swojego zakrywającego dużą część ciała ubioru, pozostaje seksowna i silna. Różni się sylwetką od innych bohaterów, a jej ruchy można umiejscowić gdzieś pomiędzy a . Ma w sobie coś z cichego zabójcy, ale to wrażenie przełamuje jej ciężki miecz. Jest interesująca pod każdym względem. [[Plik:Embrace the Heresy.png|right|150px|thumb|'Obejmij herezję']] Harrow: To bardzo subtelny konflikt. Nie zawsze żywiły do siebie nienawiść. IronStylus: Nie mogliśmy zdecydować, czym ma być, i wtedy Colt „Ezreal” Hallam stwierdził: „heretyczka”. Została wygnana z Solari. To zadecydowało o jej symbolice i braku emocji. „Rety. Tak. To jest to”. Po uporaniu się z tym pierwszym problemem drzwi do tej postaci stały przed nami otworem. Myśleliśmy o niej z pasją i to myślenie przeniosło się na wiele innych osób. Jest niesamowitą bohaterką, której charakter ukształtowała przeszłość. Co było największym wyzwaniem przy tworzeniu Diany? IronStylus: Nie okazuje emocji, jest zimna, ale zarazem klarowna i precyzyjna przy minimalnej mimice twarzy. Nie może wyglądać na znudzoną. A więc jak przedstawić obojętność bez znudzenia? Jak sprawić, żeby tragedia nie była taka smutna? Odpowiedź leży w odnoszeniu pewnych korzyści nawet poprzez tragedię. CaptainLx: Więc musiałem zrobić z niej kozaka, a jednocześnie za bardzo jej nie zmieniać. Skończyłem właśnie , który jest wielki i ekspresyjny. Ona stanowi jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. „Może tylko dopasuję pancerz,– nie, to zbyt ekstrawertyczne”. Miałem olbrzymie problemy, starając się odpowiednio wypośrodkować jej bezczynność i jednoczesną żywotność. right|250px BelligerentSwan: To samo było z dźwiękiem przy przechodzeniu od i do postaci bardziej emocjonalnej. Wiarygodne przedstawienie tej mocy bez nadużywania wyrazu stanowiło prawdziwe wyzwanie. Odnalezienie odpowiednich tonów do odzwierciedlenia wyciszonej osobowości nastręczało sporo problemów. NinjaChewyKun: Dla mnie frustrująca była próba zrobienia z niej kogoś, kto przywodzi na myśl Leonę, ale jest przecież kimś innym. Księżyc może być żółty, ale żółte może być też słońce. Trudno było znaleźć dla niej coś unikalnego. Harrow: Praca z lektorem była przy niej trudna, ponieważ przez połowę czasu nic nie mówi. Nie jest ekstrawagancka, tłumi emocje. Nie chcieliśmy, żeby wydawała się martwa w środku. Jest postacią tragiczną, ale jednocześnie potężną. CaptainLx: Chcieliśmy, żeby była postacią tragiczną, lecz nie wściekłą czy zgorzkniałą. Wprowadziliśmy animacje powolne i szybkie (slow and chase). Przy spowolnieniu podczas pościgu reaguje tak, jakby chciała chwycić przeciwnika i przyciągnąć go do siebie. Zwróciliśmy uwagę na śmiech, który w jej przypadku można określić jako drwiący. To właśnie odzwierciedla jej charakter. Knockmaw: Jest inna. Drzemie w niej niesłychana moc, ale niedostrzegalna z zewnątrz. W grafikach przedstawiona była jako spokojna, opanowana, bacznie obserwująca to, co dzieje się dookoła. Oczywiście musiała równocześnie dobrze wyglądać. shadowMacuahuitl: Jej precyzję ująłem w mimice i modelu twarzy. Zacząłem od włosów, które określały osobowość tej postaci. Jej fryzura nawet mi się śniła. Pewnego dnia wstałem i narysowałem to, co widziałem we śnie, idealne krzywizny i stylizację. Przyniosłem szkic do biura i tak już zostało. CaptainLx: Mam nadzieję, że spoglądając na grafikę, można sobie wyobrazić jej twarz w grze. W jaki sposób związek Diany z księżycem wpłynął na szkice? IronStylus: Wiedzieliśmy, że chcemy zrobić anty-Leonę, ale miała być kimś więcej niż tylko laską, która ma coś wspólnego z księżycem. Aby stać się postacią znaczącą, musi być samodzielna. Trudność polegała jednak na tym, że budowaliśmy ją, bazując na innym bohaterze. Większe obawy mieliśmy co do jej charakteru niż ikonografii. Użyliśmy księżyca do czarów, cząsteczek i arsenału. Każda faza księżyca ma własne ujęcie graficzne. Księżyc właściwie nic nie robi sam z siebie, więc przypisaliśmy mu moce: roztrzaskiwanie płyt, cięcie, chłód, jałowość. Wykorzystaliśmy go, żeby zaznaczyć przeciwstawieństwo wobec Leony. Dostosowaliśmy księżyc do własnych potrzeb, zamiast czynić z niego obiekt ucieleśniony. Wszędzie powtykaliśmy półksiężyce: we włosy, pancerz, animację śmierci, aż po ciosy i cząsteczki. NinjaChewyKun: Księżyc podkreśla jej osobowość, zdystansowanie i chłód. Oczywiście całe to czczenie księżyca ma w jej przypadku głębszy sens. CaptainLx: Kształt animacji pomógł we wprowadzeniu księżycowego klimatu. Wybór księżyca jako obiektu czci jest wyrazem jej osobowości. Gdy powraca, pada na kolana i modli się do księżycowej bogini. Bardziej obawialiśmy się jednak o osobowość postaci niż o ikonografię księżyca, dzięki której mogliśmy wprowadzić więcej elementów wizualnych. Jaki był najprzyjemniejszy moment w trakcie tworzenia koncepcji postaci Diany? NinjaChewyKun: Wszyscy byliśmy podekscytowani i pełni pasji. To, jaką ma być osobą, zostało bardzo jasno określone. Szkice okazały się niezwykle inspirujące. Ja najbardziej lubię pracować nad bohaterami maksymalnie dookreślonymi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak mają wyglądać jej cząsteczki. Wspólna praca dostarczyła nam sporo frajdy. CaptainLx: Współpraca to chyba najlepszy sposób na opisanie procesu jej tworzenia. Wyniknęło z tego mnóstwo zabawnych dyskusji. Przy tworzeniu Diany wywaliłem do kosza najwięcej animacji, ale tylko dlatego, że bawiliśmy się pomysłami. „Co się dzieje, jak skacze? Co się dzieje, jak się obraca?” Szukaliśmy równowagi między porywczością a naturalnym zachowaniem. Ludziom zależało i razem szukali u siebie nawzajem rozwiązań, więc praca nad tą postacią szła bardzo sprawnie. IronStylus: Nikt się nie bał opinii innych ani zmian. Każdy chciał usłyszeć, co reszta ma do powiedzenia. Nikt nie był przeciążony. Wierzyłem we współpracę. Knockmaw: Diana była... wewnętrznie uformowana. We wszystkich budziła pasję i każdy z nas z niecierpliwością czekał, aż będzie mógł nad nią pracować. Tak to wygląda, kiedy grupa ludzi jest w stanie pojąć pomysł, który zrodził się w czyjejś głowie. Wewnętrzny projekt PostWewnętrzny projekt: Pogarda Księżyca NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 4 sierpnia 2012 roku: Podczas naszej dyskusji o '''tworzeniu Diany' rozmawialiśmy o pewnej historii ze świata League, która wpłynęła na powstanie Pogardy Księżyca. Wpływ ten nie ogranicza się jedynie do osobowości bohaterki, grafiki, czy też odgłosów. Skomplikowane losy Diany przekładają się też na samą rozgrywkę. Arsenał postaci odzwierciedla jej tragiczną przeszłość oraz powiązania z , Solari i księżycem. Porozmawialiśmy z kilkoma twórcami zaangażowanymi w projekt Diany. Rzucili oni nieco światła na historię agresywnej bohaterki.'' * David „Volty” Abecassis (Projektant bohaterów) * Mike „''IronStylus”'' Maurino (Starszy grafik koncepcyjny) * Davin” Pavlas (Badacz opinii społecznościowej) * Ryan „''Morello”'' Scott (Główny projektant bohaterów) Jak przekłada się na grę Dianą jej historia i powiązanie z Leoną? Morello: powołała do istnienia osobowość. narodziła się z samego umiłowania gry. Diana powstała na kanwie historii. Istniała jedynie w opowieści, zanim umieściliśmy ją w innych kontekstach. Inspiracja czeka za rogiem, gotowa wpłynąć na każdy aspekt rozgrywki, ale nie zawsze udaje się ją znaleźć tak po prostu. Rozmawiając o Dianie, należy zwrócić uwagę na aspekt kreatywności – wszystko zaczęło się od twórczego pomysłu. Volty: Gdy już opracowaliśmy Leonę, wciąż wydawało nam się, że dobrze by było rozszerzyć projekt kobiecej wojowniczki w pełnej zbroi płytowej, tworząc odpowiednik takiej bohaterki. Od razu przyszedł nam do głowy oczywisty związek słońca z księżycem. Początkowo nie do końca wiedzieliśmy, co ta relacja ma dla nas oznaczać. Projekt musiał być atrakcyjny, interesujący, unikatowy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nie bylibyśmy usatysfakcjonowani wydaniem bohatera, który stanowiłby jedynie przeciwwagę do innej postaci. Diana musiała posiadać własną osobowość, która sprawiałaby, że bohaterka jest interesująca sama w sobie, bez względu na analogie fabularne. IronStylus: Kiedy już dostatecznie rozwinęliśmy tę osobowość, rozgorzały dyskusje o mechanice wojowniczki. Volty: Poruszającym elementem jej historii jest ten przełomowy moment, w którym bohaterka zaczyna niewinnie kwestionować ortodoksyjne podejście jej ludu, co jest odbierane jako zwyczajny przejaw dojrzewania u Solarich. W przypadku Diany te wątpliwości przeradzają się w cynizm i przemoc względem ludu, który nieustannie zmusza wojowniczkę do kultywowania ślepej wiary jej przodków. Zatem historia Diany opowiada o potrzebie buntu. Znajduje ona odzwierciedlenie w mechanice gry. Morello: Prawda wychodzi na jaw, jednak trudno powiedzieć, do czego to doprowadzi. Volty: Prawda ma swój wpływ na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń – oto Diana znajduje dowody na potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń, wraca do Solarich i mówi: „Proszę, zrozumcie, znalazłam dowody wskazujące na to, że błądzicie, kierując się skrajną ortodoksją”. Dopiero wtedy, gdy bohaterka zostaje odrzucona mimo niezbywalnych argumentów, ucieka się do agresji. Punktem wyjścia, jeśli chodzi o rozgrywkę, było dla nas stworzenie przeciwwagi dla Leony. Pomyśleliśmy sobie: „antyobrońca, prawda?”. Przeanalizowaliśmy ulubione działania obrońców w League i zastanawialiśmy się, jakimi zdolnościami obdarzyć Dianę, aby mogła psuć tym bohaterom plan gry. I okazało się, że taka strategia wcale nie działa. To żadna zabawa karać bohaterów za to, że pełnią określoną funkcję w drużynie. Morello: Takie podejście ograniczało też nasze pole manewru. Gdyby Diana miała mieć same umiejętności karcące obrońców, nie byłaby już tą fajną, księżycową wojowniczką. Ostatecznie wyszło na to, że klimat postaci liczy się najbardziej. Volty: Skoro więc koniec końców nie miała być anty-Leona, projektując postać chciałem się skupić na jej agresywnej naturze. Podczas gdy Leona preferuje defensywny i ostrożny styl walki, Diana miała być okrutna, agresywna i śmiała. W jej przypadku pojawia się też poboczny wątek samozagłady. Diana rzuca się w wir walki na zatracenie. Wiodą ją silne przekonania. Tak mocno wierzy w swoją sprawę, że poświęca się walce bez reszty. Zgodnie z taką wizją postaci opracowaliśmy jej cechy. Jaki wpływ na projekt bohaterki miały elementy wizualne i vice versa? Morello: Diana to wojowniczka księżyca. Zastanówmy się, jakie cechy ma księżyc, z czym nam się kojarzy, jak można to wykorzystać w rozgrywce. To złożona sprawa. Projektowanie gry, grafik i fabuły nie należy do jakichś stereotypowych gości, którzy pracują w izolacji, każdy we własnej jaskini, a potem wychodzą, mówiąc: „Patrzcie, co zrobiłem!”. Gdybyśmy tak robili, wychodziłyby z tego same śmieci. W przypadku Diany wiele elementów rozgrywki, które opracowaliśmy, było zależnych od fabuły, która z kolei stanowiła impuls do przedstawienia graficznego bohaterki w konkretnym stylu. W tym procesie widać mnóstwo współzależności. Podczas projektowania nawet trudno je objąć umysłem. W przypadku Diany tego typu współzależności okazały się jeszcze bardziej znaczące, niż gdy tworzyliśmy innych bohaterów. Davin: Elementy wizualne stanowią podstawę, na której opierają się inne cechy postaci. Cios Półksiężyca wywodzi się od specyficznej broni. Umiejętności Księżycowa Kaskada i Zew Księżyca posiadają pewną dozę symbolizmu. Widać tu wyraźny związek części z całością. Kiedy gracz pierwszy raz zauważa, że Zew Księżyca pozostawia ślad na ziemi, to chwila, która zapada w pamięć, pozwala wczuć się w postać. Czy możecie rozwinąć temat opracowania postaci jako agresywnej, fanatycznej wojowniczki? Jak takie cechy przekładają się na rozgrywkę? Morello: Cechy postaci, o których mówisz, uwidaczniają się w jej sposobie walki – nie odpuszcza, podąża za celem do końca, nie unika zwarcia. Właściwie brak jej zdolności wymykania się z trudnych sytuacji, ale kiedy pojawi się możliwość, bohaterka bez reszty poświęca się celowi. Davin: Może się czasem wycofywać, ale nie na tym polega plan gry tą bohaterką, czyż nie? Volty: Jeśli sytuacja na to pozwala, można użyć jej superumiejętności, aby uciec. Jednak w takim przypadku będzie trzeba poczekać, aż Lunarny Skok się odnowi, a to oznacza niebranie udziału w walce lub wykorzystanie synergii z Ciosem Półksiężyca przeciwko mniej pożądanym celom. Taka akcja może ocalić ci życie, ale znacząco zmniejsza twoją efektywność w boju. Davin: Najlepiej po prostu przeć do przodu na chama. Śmiech Volty: Grając Dianą, trzeba odpowiednio ocenić sytuację, zanim rzucimy się na zatracenie. Idealnie sprawdza się w tym celu Zew Księżyca ze swoim gigantycznym promieniem. Właściwie ta umiejętność razi na 360 stopni. Zazwyczaj nie masz przeciwników wszędzie wokół, więc nie przyciągasz ich ze wszystkich kierunków naraz. Zwykle korzystasz z tej umiejętności, aby przyciągnąć do siebie wrogów, którzy rzucają się do ucieczki, czy po prostu nie chcą podejść. Mówiąc, że razi na 360 stopni, miałem na myśli fakt, iż jego widoczny efekt, promień działania, jest tak znaczny. Tym bardziej opłaca się używać tej umiejętności. Samo użycie zdolności byłoby zapewne mniej satysfakcjonujące, gdyby nie towarzyszył jej pełen rozmachu efekt wizualny. IronStylus: Podczas gry bohaterka wzrusza graczy, walcząc, opowiada swą tragiczną historię. Dramatycznymi czynami podkreśla własną ideologię. Morello: Tworzenie tak niesamowitej atmosfery opiera się na napięciu, wyczuwalnym podczas rozgrywki. Dużo mówiliśmy o tym mechanizmie w kontekście Diany. Wcześniej nie miało miejsca aż takie napięcie w grze, można było używać umiejętności dość często, praktycznie bez strachu przed konsekwencjami. W tym momencie odeszliśmy od takiego podejścia. Źle użyjesz Lunarnego Skoku – będziesz żałować, aktywujesz Zew Księżyca w nieodpowiedniej chwili – poczekasz sobie na odnowienie. Przemyślane korzystanie z umiejętności sprawia, że chwile tryumfu stają się bardziej wartościowe, gracze uczą się je doceniać. Volty: Opracowaliśmy możliwość natychmiastowego skorzystania z kombinacji umiejętności Q-R, wiedząc, że wykorzystanie synergii w przypadku takich postaci jak Diana będzie dla graczy niezwykle satysfakcjonujące. Świadomie umożliwiliśmy interakcję, która przy odpowiednim wykorzystaniu zapewnia wszechpotężny efekt. Morello: Z drugiej strony nieudane użycie takiej kombinacji odbiera ci wiatr w żaglach – potrzebujesz czasu na odnowę, innej strategii, musisz podejmować trudne decyzje. Przed graczem stoją zatem interesujące wybory, wpływające bezpośrednio na przebieg gry. Jak byście sklasyfikowali Dianę, jeśli chodzi o jej styl gry i funkcję? Volty: Sądzę, że to albo postać do walki wręcz, albo zabójczyni. Trudno mi się zdecydować, gdyż w przypadku innych zabójców dostępnych w grze, czyli postaci wykorzystujących słabość odizolowanych przeciwników, jest tak, że zwykle dysponują oni zdolnościami pozwalającymi w razie potrzeby unikać trudnych starć i sytuacji. Diana nie posiada takich umiejętności, ale nadrabia te braki wytrzymałością. Jej bazowa wytrzymałość jest nieco wyższa, niż można by się spodziewać po zabójczyni, a dodatkowo dysponuje premią z Księżycowej Kaskady. Ten zastrzyk wytrzymałości zawdzięcza w szczególności rozwijaniu mocy umiejętności. Przetestowaliśmy wiele dostępnych dla Diany strategii. Czy lepiej jest kłaść nacisk na moc umiejętności, czy na obronę i premie czerpane z przedmiotów? Nam osobiście wydaje się, że największy potencjał ma strategia z wykorzystaniem pełni mocy umiejętności. Cieszy mnie to, ponieważ zobaczymy w użyciu wspaniałą Księżycową Kaskadę. Davin: Bardzo podoba mi się ta umiejętność, gdyż nagradza ryzykowną ale i umiejętną grę. Jeżeli dostatecznie opanujesz Księżycową Kaskadę, będziesz w stanie uniknąć pewnej ilości obrażeń i dobrze się bawić. Jeśli osiągniesz mistrzostwo w tej umiejętności, zaczniesz absorbować znaczne ilości obrażeń, jednocześnie zadając podobne obrażenia wrogom. Volty: Opłaca się też agresywny styl gry. Uzyskujesz wtedy skuteczniejszą tarczę, korzystając z kul. Kule wybuchają, a tobie odnawia się tarcza. Davin: Nie ma co się ekscytować i rzucać naprzód bez pomyślunku. Jeżeli masz plan na grę, wszystko wychodzi lepiej. Umiejętność Diany pod „Q”, półkolisty, mierzony , wygląda całkiem wyjątkowo. Powiecie coś więcej na ten temat? IronStylus: Cios Półksiężyca to bardzo nowatorska umiejętność. Tym, którzy z niej skorzystali, bardzo przypadła do gustu. Łączymy tu innowację z prostotą, tworząc kombinację interesującą i bezprecedensową w kontekście gry. Morello: Już przez jakiś czas przymierzaliśmy się do wprowadzenia takiego ciosu i wreszcie nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Davin: Odpowiednie korzystanie z tej umiejętności daje wiele satysfakcji. Prawidłowo zatoczony łuk przy użyciu tego mierzonego ciosu będzie też sprawiał piorunujące wrażenie na użytkownikach korzystających z trybu obserwatora. Cieszy oko. IronStylus: To strasznie fajnie wygląda, jak pokaz fajerwerków. Jest się czym zachwycać. Zabawnie jest tak zapalać cele ataku. Nawet jeśli nic im to nie robi, można potem za pośrednictwem „podświetlonych” wrogów przemieszczać się z miejsca na miejsce. Czy prowadzenie Diany jest trudne? IronStylus: Ja sam jestem początkujący, a postać wydaje mi się dość przystępna, łatwa w prowadzeniu. Trzeba jednak zaznaczyć, że im lepszy gracz nią kieruje, tym większe oferuje ona możliwości. Volty: Jej zdolności wydają się dość potężne same w sobie, więc już przy pierwszym użyciu gracz zauważa ich potencjał. Ale Diana rozkwita w pełni, kiedy opanuje się jej najlepsze kombinacje. Synergia między Ciosem Półksiężyca a Lunarnym Skokiem zapewnia mobilność dającą ogromną przewagę. IronStylus: Czasem wydaje mi się, że graczy zniechęca trudność w opanowaniu niektórych bohaterów w satysfakcjonującym stopniu. W przypadku Diany można łatwo wczuć się w jej rolę i doskonale bawić się grą, nawet gdy – tak jak ja – nie dysponujesz zbyt dużym talentem. Chociaż gra tą bohaterką na wyższym stopniu wtajemniczenia też jest wyjątkowo interesująca. Łatwo zatem rozpocząć przygodę z Dianą, ale na późniejszym etapie dobrze jest próbować grać nią bardziej profesjonalnie. Prowadząc Dianę, naprawdę odczuwa się empatię względem bohaterki. Nie licząc fabuły i grafik, jak udało wam się doprowadzić do tego, żeby rozgrywka tak bez reszty pochłaniała gracza? Davin: Aby użytkownik zanurzył się w świat gry, używa się dodatkowych efektów podkreślających czynności wykonywane przez gracza. Volty: Od razu przychodzą do głowy dwie sytuacje. Lunarnemu Skokowi w połączeniu z Księżycową Poświatą towarzyszą spektakularne efekty. Pojawia się wielki słup światła i słychać specjalny dźwięk. Taką chwilę trzeba jakoś zaznaczyć, podkreślić, aby zapadła w pamięć. W końcu bohaterka wykonała swą zabójczą kombinację. Udało się, teraz moja superumiejętność nie wymaga czasu odnowienia. To dla Diany wielka chwila. Chcieliśmy okrasić ją wyraźnymi efektami dźwiękowymi i wizualnymi. Podobnie ma się rzecz z efektami tarczy powstałej z umiejętności Księżycowa Kaskada. Chcemy, żeby to było oczywiste: trzy kule wybuchają i trach – jest nowa tarcza. Wszystko jasne. Davin: Sporo zależy od odpowiednich dźwięków. Za każdym razem, gdy uda ci się skorzystać z umiejętności, towarzyszy temu ostry dźwięk, który mimo wszystko chcesz usłyszeć. To sygnał zwiastujący powodzenie. Jeśli Cios Półksiężyca dotknie od razu kilka stworów, efekty dźwiękowe są naprawdę fantastyczne. Morello: W tym momencie warto zauważyć, że umiejętna gra Dianą opiera się na odpowiednim wykorzystywaniu sytuacyjnych kombinacji. Każda umiejętność do czegoś służy, ale sama w sobie działa niejako połowicznie. Dopiero po spełnieniu odpowiednich warunków czy też aktywowaniu kombinacji można zobaczyć jej całkowity potencjał. Czy taki mechanizm daje poczucie siły? W jaki sposób uświadamia się tę potęgę graczom prowadzącym Dianę oraz ich przeciwnikom, aby ci drudzy mogli sobie lepiej radzić z zagrożeniem? Podczas projektowania świadomie dostosowaliśmy efekty wizualne i dźwiękowe do odpowiednich elementów rozgrywki, aby każdy doskonale wiedział, co dzieje się na polu bitwy. Kluczową kwestią przy projektowaniu gry jest nie tylko nacisk na rozrywkę i ciekawą mechanikę, czyli elementy nieodzowne, ale także wiarygodność fantastycznego świata, który stworzyłeś. Czego się spodziewasz, jakie masz oczekiwania, kiedy patrzysz na tę postać, słuchasz jej, podążasz za nią? Jakiego rodzaju pierwsze wrażenie rysuje się w twoim umyśle? Nasza praca polega w dużej mierze na przewidywaniu tego typu oczekiwań gracza. Musimy albo zapewnić mu rozgrywkę całkowicie spełniającą wymogi, albo po prostu nie zawieść jego nadziei, a przy tym jeszcze mile zaskoczyć użytkownika, dodając coś, czego nie przewidział, a jest istotnie mile widziane. Taką właśnie ideologią kierowaliśmy się, tworząc Dianę. Myślę, że się udało. Obrazy Embrace the Heresy.png|Herb Diany (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Diana Face.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna twarzy Diany (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Diana DarkValkyrieSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Mrocznej Walkirii Diany Diana Concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Diany 1 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Diana_Concept_1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Diany 2 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Diana Concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Diany 3 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Diana_model.jpg|Model Diany 1 w wykonaniu Oscara Monteona Diana model 2.jpg|Model Diany 2 w wykonaniu Oscara Monteona Diana_ability_concept_art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna z umiejętnościami Diany (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Diana DarkValkyrie Model.jpg|Model Mrocznej Walkirii Diany (w wykonaniu Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Diana DarkValkyrie Render.jpg|Nowy wizerunek Mrocznej Walkirii Diany Lunar_Goddess_Diana_concept_art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Księżycowej Boginii Diany (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Diana Infernal concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Piekielnej Diany (w wykonaniu pracownika Riotu, Eleny) Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Diana/Development